nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Lovian Dialogues
English | publisher = The House Publishers | date = 2010 (Lovia) | editions = One (1st) | genre = Non-fiction > Philosophy; Polemic | mediatype = Print (paperback) | pages = 247 pp | ratings = 4/5 (according to Nova Times) | previous = Theory In Practice (Y. Medvedev) The Tragic Life (Y.A. Donia) | next = Colonization In Perspective (Y. Medvedev) Religious Life (Y.A. Donia) | ratings = La Quotidienne Nova Times The Noble City Times The Lovian News }} Lovian Dialogues is a 2010 joint publication by the Lovian conservative politician Ygo A. Donia and Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev of the CPL.nm. The work combines several dialogues Medvedev had with Ygo's father, August M. Donia, on various subjects such as religion or nationalism. The writing started after the death of Donia and the book was published in 2010 by The House Publishers. The writing of the book required extensive research in archive materials but was nonetheless finished within a period of little over two months. Lovian Dialogues refers to the works of Socrates through its title and is a best seller in whole Lovia. Content The book starts with a preface which mentions the circumstances in which the publication was made. Both authors write about how they wanted to illustrate the importance of August Magnus Donia and his thought to Lovian politics. On the actual purpose of the book Medvedev states: :It is be the counterpart to the biography of Donia, an insight in the ideas and beliefs of an inspiring politician. The main part of the book portrays various discussions which Medvedev and August Donia had. It is divided into different chapters by subject. It consists mainly of an edited (!) portrayal of dialogue between Donia and Medvedev. The conversations as shown in the book are of course heavily altered to make them readable. Changes have been made with length of the talks, the characteristics of spoken language and the search for coherence in mind. Also, the authors have chosen not to show where text was dropped or rewritten to avoid a confusing lay-out. In stead they agreed to represent the essence of Donia's thought even if that meant purifying some of the modes of expression. In relation to this Medvedev stated the following in his preface: :Language is a form, and though it surely has an impact on our perception, it is not the essence. On the nature of religion One of the most interesting chapter is about the nature of religion and its role in society. This chapter starts by pointing out the religious undertone that was always present in Donia's writings and then continues with a conversation that shows the ideas of both conversation partners: :August Magnus Donia was known as a deeply religious man. I recall he once said to me he prayed three times a day. The guy even was silly enough to spent some time in a monastery. Or is it inappropriate to call that silly? I had deep conversations with Magnus on the nature of religion and its role in society. :He was a devote Christian who believed to adhere the one and only true religion, but he never skipped an occasion to defended religion in general. He took a broad interest in everything that had to do with religious tradition or even the occult. This was reflected in his views, which most of the time opposed mine. Nonetheless I believe our talks where fruitful to both of us. On the nature of nationalism Another part of the book which is both popular and controversial is where Donia and Medvedev discuss about fascism and whether the Oceana nationalist movement falls under that category. Though both conversation partners disagree again, their interactions clearly reflect how both men think and are very useful if the reader would want to reflect on the subject his/herself. The dialogue is like in previous chapters preceded by a short account of Donia's position on the topic by Medvedev: :Donia had in a way many faces and he called himself many names accordingly. Of the many causes he supported, nationalism was one of those that I never even came near to of understanding. I like to think that it was only a superficial attraction since I am reluctant to blind sentiment towards the abstract nation. Regardless of whether he actually believed in nationalism or not, he surely defended it on more than one occasion. The one I recall best is the time I referred to Oceana nationalism as 'theo-fascism'. An excellent spark for a conversation so it seemed. Representation of A.M. Donia Lovian Dialogues presents itself as an insight into the political beliefs of August M. Donia. Unlike the recently published biography it does not consider the conditions. We are just given an image of 'that particular politician as he appeared in the months before his death'. The book has been criticized of trying to present a distorted view of Donia's ideas by lying the focus on his more controversial statements. In one chapter it is for example stressed how Donia attacks democracy and in stead puts forth theocracy as the better form of government. The authors have defended the publication by referring to Donia's political career which was fueled by controversy. In response to the criticism from both followers and opponents of Magnus Donia, Medvedev included the following in the preface: :This is my perception of the politician. This image is in no way complete nor could it ever be entirely truthful. It is not forbidden to know or remember him in any other way. See also * August M. Donia * The House Publishers * The Tragic Life of A.M. Donia * Ygo A. Donia * Yuri Medvedev Category:Book